Tainted Soul
by Obsidianshadow89
Summary: The scouts and Tuxedo Mask are being haunted by something or someone. This is not suppose to be supernatural or horror.


**Author Notes: This is my first fanfic that I've been trying to write down out of my head. It's been swimming around inside my noggin' for years especially with really important dramatic scenes. I've been trying to write out the rest of the scenes to hook them all up. If there is any humor, it just came into existence while writing it out.**

**I hope you enjoy. If not, okay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon**

Usagi glared hard daggers at her assailant, her nemesis, her enemy. Her best arsenal never seemed enough against him. His cobalt eyes mocking, lips smirking with taunts hitting home, "You'll never amount to anything meatball head since you only spend time eating and playing video games. I'd be amazed if you're not dead last in your class."

Chiba Mamoru the deceptively handsome demon that seemed to almost always cross Usagi's path whenever she arrived at the Crown Fruit Parlor. (Mamoru + Motoki = best buddies, go figure?)

Usagi gave an annoyed sniff and continued her game, "Baka!" she grumbled audibly. She had been playing on the latest Sailor V game and she was not, absolutely _not_ going to let him ruin her almost victory.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and sat down at the counter, slinging a noticeably heavy backpack to the floor as he sat, "Hey Moki! One cappuccino, please."

The flaxen-haired man grinned back at him with a wave, "Hey, Mamoru coming right up. Long day in class?"

Mamoru scowled slightly, "Like you wouldn't know. You have the same assignments that I have to do."

Motoki's grin turned sheepish as he made Mamoru's order, "Yeah," he sighed, "I'm going to finish early today so that I can work on it."

Mamoru nodded, "Hopefully I'll finish it without too much trouble. Lately I've been having bad problems with headaches."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Mamoru rubbed his eyes a bit tiredly, "hopefully I'll be fine today."

They both jumped, Mamoru wincing, as they heard a wail of despair, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi cried, her eyes wide with horror as her character got shot down.

"Talking of headaches…," the ebony-haired man muttered.

Usagi wilted in front of the game before standing on shaky legs and stumbling over to the counter. She flopped onto a stool with an air of melancholy and ordered a small shake, eyes full of magnamous loss. "The game….my score….," She whispered in horror.

"Hey Odama-atama, it's just a game, not the end of life itself." Mamoru sighed, rubbing his temples.

Usagi stiffened, her eyes blazing, "I lost because of _you_ jerk!"

Motoki sighed inwardly , _Here we go._

"I fail to see-"

"_You made me lose my concentration!_" The blonde retorted.

Mamoru feigned a shocked look, "You can do that?"

Usagi's face went red, "YOU-"

"Usagi-chan calm down. There's no need to be so aggressive and I would hate to have to ask one of my favorite customers t leave," Motoki said as he brought over Mamoru's order. Usagi's face went from anger to embarrassment.

"Gomen Motoki-niisan," she said mollified.

"And Mamoru," Motoki looked at him, "That goes for you too."

"Nani?" Mamoru replied indignantly, paying for his order, "Moki, my friend, you've known me a long time, would I ever do that?"

Usagi snorted, Motoki's look turned stern, "With you two, yes," he replied shortly before returning back to work.

"Ouch," Mamoru said, slowly sipping his cappuccino non-comittedly causing Usagi to fume silently before turning back to give Motoki a wave.

"Sayonara Motoki-niisan!" she called out before flouncing out the door. Motoki came back over to Mamoru, rag in hand and began wiping down the counter top and sighed.

"Honestly Mamoru, do you always have to be so mean to that girl? She's really nice if you let her be."

Mamoru shrugged, his eyes had wondered over to Usagi as she left. He took a sip of his drink his eyes turning thoughtful as he kept staring where Usagi left, "I'm not entirely sure if I understand it myself." Mamoru sat down the cappuccino and worked through his bag to pull out some of his school work, still feeling thoughtful, "Everytime I see that girl, whatever happens just automatically happens."

Motoki wiped down the counter with his rag, "I sometimes wonder about your own maturity my friend. Could it be that my old pal has finally,_ finally_ got himself into a young crush?"

Mamoru laughed, "A _crush_? With Odango head? Would you be saying the same thing about yourself if she ever ran into you every, single, _day_? She's very fast, and she hits very hard not to mention that I've been used in place of a garbage can."

"Ah cupid has already shot his arrow…." Motoki continued.

"Sure he did, and it all started with a crumpled up test score to the head." Mamoru muttered to himself.

Motoki gave him a questioning look. Mamoru shook his head, "Ah, nothing, nothing-" His vision went dark and blurred. He heard an urgent rustling sound with a weak voice filled with fear crying out, '_No! I….won't….let…you…'_ followed by a bright blinding light.

Mamoru felt dizzy and disoriented with a slight pounding in his head. There was a sound coming from above him but he couldn't make out what it was. Something was against his back and there was pressure on his shoulder. The sound wouldn't stop.

"W-what?" He murmured.

"Mamoru! Oh thank Buddha." Motoki sighed in relief.

Mamoru blinked. "Wha? What happened?" He looked around, sight and other senses coming into focus. He was on the floor, with Motoki leaning over him. Motoki started to slowly help him up.

"You were talking then you suddenly passed out onto the floor and spasmed for a few minutes and then you went still."

Mamoru leaned on Motoki for balance, "wha-huh?"

Motoki helped him over to the counter before getting the chair that toppled to the floor when Mamoru fell, righting it and helping the other young man sit back on it. Mamoru continued leaning heavily on the counter after seated back on the chair.

_'Breathe…in….out….._,' Mamoru sat for a bit still getting his vertigo under control. A glass of water came into view, and he looked up and saw Motoki holding it out to him, "Thanks Moki," he said gratefully gulping the water down.

"Anytime old buddy," Motoki replied keeping a careful eye on him, heart still pumping from a short adrenaline burst, "You gonna be ok man, do you need to be taken to the doctor?"

Mamoru shook his head slightly, still taking his breath then smiled weakly, "I'll be fine. I think I'm hanging around the arcade too much." Motoki snorted, Mamoru kept on, "Maybe I'll finish up at the library."

Motoki snorted again, "Not alone you're not, lemme finish here. My relief is almost here, when he's here we'll both go."

Mamoru nodded, "Thanks."

Motoki nodded and continued on with his work, careful to keep an eye out for Mamoru. Mamoru looked down and noticed his books and bag on the floor. '_Great,'_ He thought a little surly.

_line break _

"Uwagghh! It's that late already?!" Usagi checked her watch after she left the arcade. She had five minutes to book it to the shrine for the sailor meeting. Luna had been doing some reconnaissance around the next possible point of energy drain from the dark kingdom, and having that and having a day without detention, Usagi had some free time to try out the new Sailor V game.

_Huh_, she thought, _I guess it's a good thing that I los-er Mamo-jerk interrupted my concentration._ She huffed as she made a mad dash to the temple, _Luna and Rei are both going to lecture me again if I'm late._ Luna the guardian and advisor of and to the senshi. Who is also a black, short-haired feline who just about a couple of months ago had entered Usagi's life and turned it upside down. She was very proper and professional and full of a desire to bring the downfall to this evil dark, nega-kingdom of doom.

Probably after dreaming for who knows how long on when she will find the leader of the special forces, the sailor senshi, and to bring together said group to bring about the downfall of evil organization; and to quickly find out that the fearless leader was a lazy crybaby, boy crazy, falling short of trying to shoot for better- teen must have been a big letdown.

And then there was Rei Hino, shrine priestess of the Hikawa temple. A psychic sensitive, fearless girl with a hot temper to boot and who just about a week or so ago, joined their ranks as Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire. Rei seemed disappointed about Usagi in the same way as Luna, with the 'the supposed leader of the scouts is incompetent' sort of way. And then there was Ami. Usagi met Ami about a week after she became Sailor Moon. She was always nice and calm, but very insistent on Usagi bettering herself, much to Luna's delight. As Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of Water, Ami was ready and willing to put down any Dark Kingdom scum.

Usagi was almost to the steps to the shrine when a powerful, dark feeling hit her, _They think I'm nothing. They LEFT me…HE left me…..alone….,_' she dropped down to her knees as her chest knotted up in with pain and fury. '_Hm? What's….hap….pen..ning….?'_ The feeling raged on squashing her confusion. _'They LEFT me alone to DIE!'_

A dark power started building up in her, dark and foul. It was tearing her up inside and crescendoing fast, Usagi scraped against the steps as her fingers curled into fists. Biting her lip hard, she pleaded "Stop….plea….se….,"

A voice cracked out like a whip, "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen, Akuryo Taisan!" A slip of salvation appeared on Usagi's face, instantly stopping the awful feeling and causing her to faint.


End file.
